


make him the cutest that i've ever seen

by silverfoxflower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: Hypnos fluttered with amusement. "Look at this! The hot-footed Prince finally lays down for a rest! Don't tell me you're consideringsleepnext. Be still my heart!"
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	make him the cutest that i've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



> THANK YOU for requesting my favorite rare ship of the game!!! Every day I wake up in a world where I cannot romance Hypnos ...... :(

"Look," Zagreus said, "I'm not trying to guilt you or anything, but you _do_ know how much that cost me?" 

"Oh yeah," Hypnos laughed lightly. "And I appreciate it! I do! It makes a nice decorative piece, wouldn't want to ruin it by using it, you think?" 

"Alright," Zagreus said, "this is my last, desperate attempt." He walked to Hypnos's chaise lounge and sat heavily in it, still dripping with blood from the river Styx. 

Hypnos fluttered with amusement. "Look at this! The hot-footed Prince finally lays down for a rest! Don't tell me you're considering _sleep_ next. Be still my heart!" 

"I'm trying the same trick I use with Cerberus," Zagreus said, patting the seat next to him. "See? Not so bad." He grabbed a corner of Hypnos's cloak and pulled him closer, grinning. "I know you and Than like to do that whole hovering thing, but wouldn't it be nice to, you know, _sit_ on something?" 

"I'm dubious, but intrigued," Hypnos said, thinking that he ought to take offense at Zagreus comparing him to a dog. An infernal hellhound, but still. 

It took a bit of concentration, but Hypnos was able to lower himself until he felt cushioning under his thighs. It was strange, being grounded. Made him feel twitchy, to be honest. Then Zagreus leaned against his side, warm and solid, and Hypnos thought dreamily that it might not be so bad after all. 

"See?" Zagreus said, leaning back against the wall and giving Hypnos a small, crooked smile. "Worth every gem." 

A shade popped out of the Styx and Hypnos waved her through, not taking his eyes from Zagreus. "Is this what it feels like for you all the time?" Hypnos asked. "I'm not sure I'd ever get used to being so _awful_ close to the ground." 

Zagreus wrinkled his nose, but without the energy for anger. "Are you calling me short?" 

"It's nothing to be a shamed of!" Hypnos said, "It means, for example, that you can lean against my shoulder the way you are doing now."

"sh'd go to bed," Zagreus murmured, and Hypnos laughed, inclining his head to rest on the dark crown of Zagreus's hair, his laurels tickling Hypnos's nose. 

"And if you make it there, hey! I might even join you!" Hypnos said yawned sleepily, "after this nap." 

Along the hall, shades began to form lines, milling around in confusion as the Prince of the Underworld and the God of Sleep slumbered at the entrance, their fingers entwined between them.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
